Tommy's X Factor
For the current season see The X Factor (season Five). The X Factor Series is the tengaged version of The X Factor, a show originating in the UK. The series employs a panel of judges who critique the contestants' performances. Each contestant is assigned to one of four categories. The group acts are one category and the others are based on age or gender. Each judge is assigned to one of the categories, and acts as mentor to the contestants in his or her category. They compete with each other to try to get one of the contestants in their category to win the competition, thus making them the winning judge. So far there has been four winning acts; The Script portrayed by Maicolx3, Adele portrayed by Giraffez, Sam Tsui portrayed by Spinfur and Tessanne Chin portrayed by dlmax365. The debut season judging panel consisted of creator TommyD, Carlyjorday14, brandonh1 and neme14. Rodrigueseve served as a guest judge for two audition dates in season 1. A second season was announced at the first season finale, where it was announced that new judges were going to be revealed. Tommy and Carly both announced on June 27, 2017 that they would be returning for the second season. On June 28, 2017 it was revealed that epicwafflez23 and Shabootyquiqui3 would replace Brandon and Nehemiah respectively. On July 24 and July 25, both Tommy and Carly announced that they had signed on for their third seasons on the judging panel. Brandon returned for the third season after a one season hiatus, whilst aria_grande joined the panel after the announcement of both Eli and Drizella stepping down. Towards the end of the third season, Brandon and Carly announced their departure after three and two seasons respectively. Jameslu and Spinfur were announced as their replacements. Tommy announced that he would be returning for his fourth season (Brandon served as guest judge during season four auditions). All judges returned for the fifth season. Stages The show is split into different stages, following the contestants from auditions through to the final. Successful auditionees go through to "bootcamp" and then to "judges houses", where the judges narrow down the acts in their category to three acts to mentor in the live shows, where the public vote for their favourite acts following live performances by the contestants. * Judges' auditions * Bootcamp * Judges' Homes (seasons 1-4) or Three-Chair Challenge (season 5) * Lives Shows Judges and presenters To date, there has been 9 judges across the five seasons. The current panel consists of Tommy, Aili James, Drake and Nehemiah. Tommy has been the host since the program's inception. In season two, his co-host was Tyra. Tyra decided to leave the show thereafter, making Tommy the sole emcee of the show starting with season three. Series overview To date, five seasons have been broadcasted, as summarized below. Contestant in (or mentor of) "Boys" category Contestant in (or mentor of) "Girls" category Contestant in (or mentor of) "Over 30s" category Contestant in (or mentor of) "Groups" category Judges categories and their finalists Winning artist/mentor